


The Last Word

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Nightmares, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto & Mokuba treat for the prompt "someone suffers a restless night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Word

Most people thought Seto-nii-sama was the one who took care of him. They were right, for the most part. Nii-sama had been watching out for him since before their parents died.

But sometimes Mokuba took care of him too.

Like the night after they took Kaiba Corp from Gozaburo.

The night after Gozaburo jumped out of the window.

He’d said it was to teach Seto a lesson about losing. Mokuba thought he just wanted to get the last word. 

Maybe he’d known it would give Seto nightmares for years to see him go squish on the pavement. Maybe that had just been a bonus. All Mokuba knew for sure was that Seto had covered his eyes and refused to let Mokuba go near the windows until the police had taken the body away. And that night Seto had a nightmare so violent he injured himself trying to escape it.

After that Mokuba made it his mission to stay up until after Seto went to sleep. Then he would creep quietly into his older brothers room and crawl into bed with him. What happened next depended on the kind of night it was.

Sometimes Seto seemed to calm down just from having him near and they’d sleep on opposite sides of the bed.

Other times the nightmares were harder to escape and Mokuba would end up curled against his brother’s chest before Seto would calm.

At first he’d made a dedicated effort to wake and slip out of bed before his older brother. Until the day he’d stumbled getting out of bed and Seto, who he’d thought was still asleep, picked him up and put him back in bed. All without opening his eyes.

Since then the nightmares had slowly gotten better. Especially after whatever the other Yugi had done, although Mokuba refused to admit that was a good thing. He still crawled into bed with his brother sometimes though. He knew it comforted Seto.

Except when he heard voices from his brother’s room late at night. Then he stayed put. Seto had someone else to comfort him.


End file.
